This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional human machine interface (HMI) system for a vehicle is typically located within a passenger cabin at a center console thereof. Recent trends call for HMI systems to present a variety of functions and outputs, and thus HMI systems need to accept a variety of inputs from passengers. To accept a large number of inputs, current HMI systems typically have a plurality of input devices, such as a plurality of input switches and dials. Many current HMI systems are thus complex and difficult to operate, particularly while the vehicle is in operation. The present disclosure advantageously includes improved HMI input devices in the form of tilt and turn dials, each one of which can be manipulated by a user to enter a variety of different input commands, which advantageously reduces the number of dials and switches needed to operate various systems, such as an HVAC system, entertainment system, autonomous driving system, etc. The tilt and turn dials of the present disclosure are also advantageously easy to use while operating a vehicle.